All I Want Is Everything
by Yui-Chan04
Summary: ¿sabes cuál es el ingrediente secreto?—Momoko frunció el ceño, no le gustaba y ni le interesaba a donde se dirigía la conversación. — ¿Amor?—se atrevió a preguntar—Grasa—momoko, miró su tarta con un poco de asco, arrojándola a la basura. — ¿Cuál es el plan?—preguntó Momoko


_**All I Want Is Everything**_

_Hola, tiempo sin vernos. Discúlpenme por estar ausente._

_Falta de inspiración y la asfixiante escuela. Pero, aquí me ven._

_Con este oneshot._

_Disclaimer— "__**Este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Canciones" del foro "Power Z"**_

_**Espero les guste. **_

_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, la trama si._

_¡Nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

—_Tal vez quieras usar un tono mas bajo le advirtió butch a momoko. Ambos se encontraban detrás de un árbol cerca de la casa de cierto pelirrojo, Brick. La razón de esconderse en medio de la noche era porque momoko "quería todo de Brick" Cosa que muchos colocaban cara de incredulidad, pero butch la siguió para que no cometiera una violación segura a uno de sus mejores amigos._

— _¿Qué?__—__respondió momoko confundida._

—_pretendes violarlo ¿acaso? , Momoko. Si quieres evitar ser descubierta habla en un tono mas bajo._

— _¡Eso es ridículo!__— el ladrido de un perro los asustó golpeándose._

—_No— corrigió butch, para después usar un tono burlón "¡eso es ridículo!" Apuntando al perro de hace unos segundos. Recibiendo un bufido de parte de ella—sonrió._

—_Tengo una idea, para que él se dé cuenta que quieres algo mas de él, ahora aléjate de aquí ¡eres un peligro!—murmuro butch empujándola hacia la puerta del autobús y ver como estas se cerraban frente de ella._

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

—_Hola, Tarta de manzana— decía butch sacando una tarta de su mochila y colocarla en su regazo._

— _¡No hay tiempo de comer tarta! ¡Ayúdame, idiota!, —hablaba momoko rápidamente zarandeando a butch, tirando la tarta al césped._

—_Sabes—comenzó diciendo butch_

— _¿Qué?_

—_me costó saber el ingrediente secreto ¿sabes cuál es el ingrediente secreto?—Momoko frunció el ceño, no le gustaba y ni le interesaba a donde se dirigía la conversación._

— _¿Amor?—se atrevió a preguntar mirando la segunda tarta que estaba comiendo, cortesía de butch _

—_Grasa—momoko, miró su tarta con un poco de asco, arrojándola a la basura._

— _¿Cuál es el plan?—preguntó Momoko _

—_Escríbele un mensaje de texto o hazle un video que diga no se "__todo lo que quiero, lo único que quiero es todo__"— comentó butch restándole importancia al asunto, comiendo su tarta, recibiendo un bufido de parte de ella —oh…haz unos carteles con cursilería y formas un corazón en una pared cerca de su casa. Lo típico._

—_Butch…—comenzó momoko _

— _¿Si...?—respondió butch_

— _¡Eres un genio!—momoko grito, abalanzándose sobre de butch abrazándolo, y murmurando infinitos gracias, y no notando el pequeño sonrojo de él, recibiendo devuelta el abrazo de él y decir "de nada momoko"_

* * *

_Mira, está realmente genial. Momoko dijo llamando la atención de un butch medio adormilado en el césped. Sosteniendo en sus manos su celular y mostrarle en la pantalla a butch el video de ella cantando y jugando con algunas cosas, sacándole una sonrisa al pelinegro y una que u otra risa. Recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de momoko._

—_solo falta enviarlo, creó que eh sido bastante directa—comento emocionada acostándose junto a él en el césped._

* * *

—_butch_

— _¡Umh! —butch contesto entre abriendo sus ojos para encontrar a momoko, triste y aferrándose a él. — ¡¿Pero que carajos?! Se sobresalto, tornándose rosadas sus mejillas — ¡apártate pelirroja, estoy algo acalorado! Recibiendo un bufido._

_¿Qué te sucede? — Momoko, se soltó de él sacando su celular y mostrarle el mensaje que le había escrito Brick._

"_**¡Eres muy buena cantando rosadita! Me gustó el tema de la canción, y deja de juntarte tanto con butch se te pegara lo pervertido. Aunque a que te refieres con **__**Todo lo que quiero, todo lo que quiero, lo único que quiero es todo. Es algo confuso —Cara de confundido—**__**"**_

—_Ultima conversación—_

_Butch, se sobó con sus dedos la sien. Se supone que él es el más listo de los tres, según lo había proclamado Brick. Butch se giró a ver a momoko hipeado, suspiró y le revolvió los cabellos. La tarde sería larga pensó._

* * *

_¡Estoy cansada de conformarme en estar en la zona de Friendzone! Momoko gritó, tumbándose en su cama, bufando e insultando al mini-Brick._

—_No lo quieras tanto—Comentó butch divertido recostado en el marco de la puerta, viendo a la pelirroja refunfuñar y avergonzarse._

— _¡Cállate!_

—_Que mal, yo venia con una idea. ¡Lastima! —dramatizo despidiéndose y bajar las escaleras y subirse en su moto, mirando por ultima vez a la pelirroja. Sonriendo burlón._

— _¡Butch, no me dejes sola!— momoko gritó sacando casi todo el cuerpo por la ventana, sacándole una carcajada al pelinegro._

* * *

— _¡Estas demente! — gritó avergonzada, recibiendo miradas curiosas por los alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo, y una carcajada de parte de butch, que seguía sacando los libros que utilizaría la próxima clase._

—_En realidad, solo un poco. —Butch rió—Pero eso no es novedad._

—_Es cierto. Pero eso no es el punto, no puedo simplemente decir "Estoy cansada de la Friendzone, yo deseo todo de ti, Brick" —momoko comentó avergonzada, tornándose sus mejillas rosadas._

—_Es una lastima, hasta que reúnas el valor, ¿te parece seguir a mi lado?—Dijo butch cerrando su casillero y sonreírle._

—_No me molestaría en lo absoluto—admitió momoko sonriéndole devuelta al pelinegro._

— _¡Maldita sea Boomer! —se escuchó gritar a un pelirrojo persiguiendo a un rubio que paso al lado de ambos, haciendo que Butch tropezará y cayera sobre momoko, tornándose las mejillas de ambos rosadas. Las zapatillas de alguien se detuvieron en seco._

— _¡Butch, búscate un hotel! Idiota exhibicionista—Brick gruño levantando al pelinegro, no recibió respuesta. Lo observo bien y se había desmallado y sonrojado._

—_E-este—momoko balbuceo sonrojada._

—_Momoko, sé que te gusta mi hermano, pero háganlo en otro lado, adiós pelirroja—Brick comento pícaro y comenzó a gritar "¡Ven, acá maldito! ¡Dame mi gorra!". Momoko se sonrojo y vio al pelinegro inconsciente en el suelo. Esto será difícil, Brick como puede ser tan idiota pensó._

* * *

_Eso es todo. Bueno llevó tiempo sin estar aquí._

_Espero que les haya gustado, traté de hacerlo diferente esta vez. Tenía pensado otra cosa; pero salió esto. Sencillo y entendible.[Eso creo] _

_¡Nos leemos en otra historia próximamente! [Reviews] (?)_


End file.
